


Vill

by chivasintead1



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Language, Lots of feelings and kissing and being adorable, M/M, Sexual Content, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivasintead1/pseuds/chivasintead1
Summary: snapshots from a series.





	Vill

**Author's Note:**

> I've essentially just smashed together various bits I'd written on various sheets of paper; hopefully the end result is somewhat cohesive. The interludes are songs I've particularly associated with individual parts (list at the end), so if you feel like it you could listen to them whilst reading. If not, that's cool too. None of these characters belong to me; I'm just having a play in their sandbox.

_something inside me's changed  
i was so much younger yesterday_

 

 

 **mandag - 11:40  
** It's almost like that fleeting electric shock that sometimes happens when you touch something metal. Isak's picking at his lunch, bored, tired and not particularly hungry, when laughter catches his attention and he finds himself looking up, gaze catching on a boy.

He's got a wide smile, and his blonde hair is slicked back. Isak's pretty sure he's new, but he seems relaxed enough; feet casually up on the table in front of him, long fingers twisting a pen almost idly. He seems pretty interested in what Vilde's saying, but he glances away from her for just a second, looking straight at Isak.

The feeling rushes through him then, up his sternum and down to the tips of his fingers; as quick and tingling as a static jolt. Isak looks back down to the table almost immediately, the back of his neck flushing in embarrassment. He mentally counts to five, before lifting his head again, purposefully  _not_ looking in the boy's direction. Instead he tunes back in to what Magnus is saying, but doesn't contribute or take in much. 

If he didn't know better, he'd have said that he'd  _known_ Isak was looking. But thinking too hard like that makes Isak's chest start to tighten, and he lets himself get distracted. 

 

 

 **fredag - 15:30  
** There's a fluttering in Isak's stomach. When Even laughs, his eyes crinkle shut and he tips his head back; amusement clear in the lines of his entire body. Isak finds it hard to look away.

Even flicks his eyes towards him, Isak sucks in a sharp breath, ducks his head down. He tries not to, but he can't help but think that they've been flirting the entire afternoon. Even teases him, laughs at Isak's jokes and tilts his upper body to catch Isak's eyes every time he passes the joint back and forth. It's one of the best days Isak's had in a while.

It's why it genuinely hurts when Even introduces Sonja as his girlfriend. He knows his smile dips, and he desperately tries not to let the disappointment show on his face, but he can't help it. He fiddles with his phone as they kiss, twists his mouth against the clenching of his stomach.

The rest of the afternoon isn't particularly awkward - Even's friends are nice enough - but he excuses himself pretty quickly after another text from Madhi. He pauses as the front door to Even's flat slams behind him. He can hear faint laughter through the wood, and he lets his head hang for a moment, huffing out a breath, before he leaves.

 

 

 _kissing up on fences and up on walls_  
_on the way home_  
_i guess it's all working out now._

 

 

 **fredag - 21:21  
** The bike skids round the corner, before screeching to a stop. Isak slides off, tugging at his clammy clothes as he shivers. He's breathing hard still, the adrenaline wearing down to a tingle in his arms and legs. He looks up at Even, and can't help an incredulous huff as he sees his face, screwed up with barely contained amusement. A laugh bursts out of him when he meets Isak's eyes, a loud brash giggle that makes something inside of Isak clench. He rolls his eyes, but can't help himself and soon they're both at it.

Isak clamps a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle the giggles as he looks up and down the quiet street. It's dark, slits of streetlamp light pushing through the trees, but he can see Even clearly enough. Especially since he's suddenly standing much closer than he was a second ago.

Even's no longer laughing, but his mouth is still quirked up in a grin, and Isak feels his breathing quicken. Even's grin sharpens as Isak finds himself being backed up against the fence, glad for something solid at his back as his knees feel like they could buckle. There are droplets of water running down his neck from the ends of his hair, and Even's shirt is almost completely see-through still. Isak drops his gaze, and lets it travel slowly back up, taking in the visible ridges of Even's chest as he shivers again, not entirely from the cold.

Even's eyes are blazing when he finally looks up from slightly parted lips, and Isak only has time to suck in a sharp breath at the surge of want that rushes through him before they're kissing.

It's full on almost immediately, with Isak's fingertips scrabbling against the sodden material at Even's back until he reaches skin. Even somehow manages to press closer with an encouraging noise, and curls his tongue around Isak's, one hand tucking itself alongside Isak's jaw, the other grabbing a fistful of Isak's t-shirt.

A car rushes past with a blast of its horn and some whooping laughter, and the sudden noise makes Isak jump and peel his mouth away. The street quiets again, and Isak presses his fingertips hard into the soft skin at Even's back as they catch their breath. He looks wrecked - Isak's sure they both do - and Even leans in close again to brush his nose against Isak's, before pressing his lips to a cold cheek. Isak breathes out shakily, turning his head enough to catch Even's mouth again. It's less intense this time, but still wet and thorough and lasts long enough for Isak's jaw to start aching.

When they pull back this time, Isak slides one hand out from under Even's shirt, and leans back until he can wrap his fingers around one of his wrists. He looks down, not surprised to see their skin is mottled with goosebumps.

"Shall we go back?"

Something passes over Even's face then, not-quite quick enough to miss, and Isak feels a completely different chill settle in his stomach when he remembers where they'd escaped from; what it sounds like he's suggesting they go back  _to._ His fingers tighten unconsciously against Even's skin, and it earns him a raised eyebrow. Isak licks his lips, emboldened as Even watches raptly. "I'm pretty sure they've left by now; no-one should be home at all?"

Fingertips press tight to his jaw for a split second, before Even nods and pulls away. He's picked up the bike and settled on it by the time Isak peels himself away from the fence, and he hurries over to slide on behind him. Something in the look Even throws over his shoulder before they move makes him brave enough to place both hands tight on Even's waist, palms spread wide. He feels Even's chest expand with a huff of laughter before they're speeding through the night again.

 

 

Isak doesn't tiptoe into the flat - peering in, just in case Eskild is waiting to jump out at them - but only just. Even snickers, and Isak glares at him. They kick off their shoes and stumble in to Isak's room, and Isak takes a second to quickly tug his duvet straight. Then he feels his face heat, having  _assumed--_

Even plasters himself along Isak's back, wrapping his arms around Isak's waist. He nuzzles in to the skin at his neck for a second, before pressing a brief kiss there and propping his chin on Isak's bony shoulder.

"Do you have a towel?"

The words rumble against Isak and he feels himself melt back into Even for a second, before nodding and turning around. He raises an eyebrow when Even doesn't step back, just keeps his arms where they are and tightens his hold. "They're over there", Isak gestures to the shelving unit by the door, but Even just leans down and captures Isak's lips again.

It's a slow, deep kiss this time, and Isak lets his hands slide up to tangle in Even's hair. It's damp, and he tugs on it accidentally when he feels teeth nip at his bottom lip. Even groans and flicks his tongue over the stinging skin before pulling back. "We should dry off, yeah?"

Flushing, Isak nods. He busies himself grabbing a towel, and a couple of spare - and somewhat clean - t-shirts and hoodies. He averts his eyes when Even strips off, and rummages in a drawer for sweatpants. He hesitates for a second over whether to offer Even boxers, face flushing, but decides against it.

Once they've changed, Isak kicks the damp heap of their costumes in to a corner, content to deal with them tomorrow, and turns back to find Even sitting on the end of Isak's bed. Isak shivers involuntarily, and Even reaches out to grab his hand. He pulls until Isak's standing between his knees, and looks up at him with a smile. He has to swallow hard, before letting himself be pulled down. They don't immediately start kissing again, instead Even wraps his arms around Isak in a hug and leans back into the pillows. He rubs his hands up and down Isak's back for a few minutes, and Isak sighs gratefully. He fits himself into the crook of Even's neck and slides his arms around Even's waist.

Even sighs as they get comfortable, and Isak can't help but press a skin against the soft skin of his jaw. Even tilts his head encouragingly, and Isak wastes no time in pressing kisses and bites gently along until he has to tilt his head to catch Even's smiling mouth. There's a few seconds in which they're barely kissing, just smiling against each other and sharing breath, before Isak laughs against Even's bottom lip and deepens the kiss.

 

 

 _there's a strange love inside,  
_ _it's getting louder and louder and louder and louder_

 

 

Time sort of melts by, as they trade kisses and hugs, drags of a joint, and everything from little secrets to inane thoughts. They've mussed up the duvet and sprawled themselves every which way over Isak's bed, and he reckons it's about 5am when he eventually sneaks off to the kitchen and makes them both tea. They sit side by side as they sip it, feet tangled together.

Even's phone vibrates, but he doesn't make any move towards it. Nor does he the next two, three times it rings. After the fourth, he sighs, and Isak lifts his head from where he'd been lying against his chest.

"Sonja?" Isak pushes down on the cold clench of his stomach. Even's voice is rough from smoking, lack of sleep and talking, and Isak's heart speeds up when he asks if they can stay there forever. He lets himself imagine it, and presses his smile into his t-shirt, stretched over Even's warm chest.

 

 

 **fredag - 21:32  
** Isak moves as quickly as he can, eyes burning.

 _Get out of the closet,_ Emma'd said, as if it was that fucking easy. His is thundering in his ears, and it only speeds up when he spots Even leaning against the wall further up on the main floor. His body feels almost as though it's being forcefully pulled towards him, but before he's even lifted a foot to get closer, a beautiful blonde girl had crowded in close to him. Isak's entire being grows cold as he watches them kiss once, then again more deeply.

Someone nudges at his back and he snaps out of his frozen stupor, needing suddenly to get _out,_ to get as far from Even and Emma and everybody he knows as soon as possible. He storms out of the house in a daze; registers as if from far away himself pushing Madhi, face twisted in angry hurt, stomach clenched so tightly he felt sick. Nobody follows him as he moves away, away, away.

He's two streets over when he has to drop to his knees, unable to hold in a wracking sob. He dimly registers his knees hitting the hard concrete, his shaking hands, but he just hangs his head and presses them into the cold, wet ground, uncaring. The swirling mix of anger and hurt makes his stomach roll, and he swallows hard against sick inching its way up his throat. Tears spill out and the sobs turn into quick, harsh breaths. He squeezes his eyes shut, digs his fingertips into stone hard enough to throb.

His jeans are soaked through at the knees and his hands sting from the cold by the time he takes in a deep, shuddering breath and moves to stand up. He swallows hard, swipes angrily at his face with his jacket. His head pounding, his eyes hurt, and he stumbles through the dark streets.

It's that mid-night time when the streets are empty of people heading to parties and bars, and not yet full of people stumbling out of them. Luckily, the few he passes on the way home pay him much mind, and he's too tired to even slam the door when he makes it up the flat's stairs. There's light peeking out from underneath Eskild's door, so Isak ties to be quiet, slumps in to his room without even bothering to turn the lights on. From there, he doesn't do more than take his jacket and shoes off, before curling under the duvet and burying his head in the pillow.

He's exhausted, but it's growing light before his eyelids stick closed.

 

 

**fredag - 18:26**

_Chilling at home._  
  
When Isak's phone stays tellingly dark and silent, the boys just look awkwardly between each other. His stomach sinks with the knowledge that Even really isn't interested, and he can't muster up much enthusiasm for the conversation the boys start back up, but he appreciates their carrying on and not pushing it. 

He's staring morosely into his beer when the buzzer goes, and he huffs out a flat joke about them being his only friends as he gets up to check. He's expecting to see Eskild waving from the street, having forgotten his keys again.

But it isn't Eskild.

Isak blinks out the window for a several seconds, uncomprehending; his face twists in confusion when he looks back at Jonas.

"It's Even."

He's still processing as he tells the guys to get the fuck out and through the mad scramble for shoes and and phones and jackets. Magnus' arms are laden with beers as Isak herds them out the back door and down the stairs. He doesn't know what to do with his hands as he takes a couple of deep breaths.

There's a knock at the door and his heart is racing, but he forces himself to pull it open quickly.

Even's leaning casually against the wall, and for a few seconds they're just staring at each other.

Isak swallows hard before speaking. "Halla."

"Halla."

The silence is charged, and Isak feels his breathing quicken. He watches as Even's eyes darken, and something snaps inside of him, flooding his body with heat. He takes the first step forward, hand curling around the back of Even's neck, and Even meets him almost immediately.

The kisses are deep straight away, Isak's shuddering breaths getting lost between their mouths are their tongues move together. Even kicks the door shut behind himself and Isak clings to his jacket as he walks them backwards.

 

 

 _i remember how could i forget, how you feel  
_ _you know you were my first time, a new field._

 

 

Isak deepens the kiss as they cross into his room. Even's jacket falls in a heap in the hall, but Isak doesn't care; all he can think is ' _off, off, off'_ as he tugs at Even's hoodie and t-shirt. He doesn't care where they end up, as long as they aren't on Even's person. Even twists and has him against the wall before Isak can even move to undress him; he moans into Even's mouth as his back hits the solid surface.

It's quick and not particularly graceful, but soon they've both gotten shirtless and surge together again. Isak's mind is spinning and he can't catch his breath, but he doesn't want to stop kissing Even. He doesn't want to break whatever fragile spell they're under and stop this from happening. He knows it'll hurt even more if they do this and Even leaves again, but he can't help it. He can be selfish and have this tonight, and crumble apart in the morning.

Even's hands are buried in his hair, and they stop moving just before Isak's knees hit the end of his bed. Even pulls far enough away from Isak's mouth to press kisses against his cheek, neck, collarbone and chest, ducking down slightly, before dropping fully to his knees. Isak sucks in a sharp breath, blinking down at the sight of Even's red mouth against the pale skin of his stomach as he kisses a hot line of kisses to the waist of his jeans.

Even slides his from his hips to his knees and back again, before tucking his fingertips under the edge of the denim. He glances up, eyes bright and seeking permission. Isak's throat clicks, words lodged in his throat, so he just nods, biting hard into his own bottom lip. Even makes quick work of the button and zip. He grasps the front of Isak's jeans in his hands before standing up again, letting himself be pulled against Isak's chest as Isak realises he hasn't touched Even's skin in too long and grabs him by the shoulders.

Isak's breathing hard, slanting his mouth against Even's repeatedly. His hands are shaking and he presses his fingertips into the meat of Even's shoulder, too hard, but Even doesn't complain. He just kisses Isak back with equal vigor and follows him forward when Isak takes a step back. He feels the edge of his bed catch against his legs, and falls back onto it.

Isak grunts as they land in a heap, but Even gets his knees underneath him quickly and starts frantically pushing Isak's jeans down over his hips and thighs. They're tossed off the edge of the bed, and then Even drapes himself over Isak, licking in to his mouth. Isak slides his hands down the warm skin of Even's back, feeling brave enough to tuck them in to the back pockets of Even's jeans and press down, bringing their hips tight together.

He squeezes Even's arse, then brings shaking fingers round to fumble at the buttons. Even pulls back from the kiss enough to rest his forehead against Isak's, looking down at Isak's hands. It takes Isak a few tries, but he gets the buttons undone, and with Even's help, the jeans are off and on the floor.

"Okay?" Even's voice is steady, but he's breathing pretty fast, forehead pressed against Isak's once again. Isak goes nearly cross eyed to meet Even's gaze, but it's worth it for the way his face lights up when he nods. His hair is a mess, his pink lips are swollen and slick, and Isak thinks he's one of the best things he's ever seen.

 

 

Lips press over the length of him, and Even's thumb is brushing a searing line back and forth over the inside of his thigh. Isak pants up at the ceiling, fire flickering in the pit of his stomach, and curls his own hands around the side of Even's head. His back is uncomfortably clammy against his bed sheets, and his heels dig into the mattress, but it's worth it for the twist of Even's hand, the heat of his tongue and the wet kisses he's pressing along Isak's hip bones.

Isak sees white when he comes, bites back a strangled noise and arches his back far enough to twinge. Even chuckles, and it vibrates around Isak, shooting up and down his spine. Isak moans weakly, and tugs on Even's hair, unaware he'd buried his hands in it. Even allows himself to be led up Isak's body, lets his mouth drag along the slick skin of Isak's stomach and chest. He presses his mouth to the corner of Isak's lips, but Isak tilts his head and pants against Even's mouth, curling his tongue past Even's lips.

His mouth is bitter, and it makes Isak's stomach clench when he thinks of why. Even's hips thrust gently against Isak's thigh, and Isak tenses the muscle without thought. The skin at Even's groin is searing against his own sweat-slicked thigh, and Isak watches with a racing heart as Even's eyes roll back, hips thrusting erratically.

"Fuck." Even's arms are shaking where they hold himself up, and Isak lets Even's mouth slip down to his neck as he rubs his hands over as much skin as he can reach. He barely does more than wrap his fingers around Even properly before he's done, his groan buried in Isak's collarbone. Isak brings his hand away when the muscles of Even's stomach stop twitching, and he wipes it against the sheet - his sheets are _beyond_ needing a wash, at this point - before grasping Even's hip.

"So good," Even slurs. Isak huffs a laugh, spine tingling from the thickness of his voice and the remnants of orgasm.

Just before the weight of Even against his splayed thighs and chest gets uncomfortable, Even kisses Isak's neck and rolls off. The shock of cool air against his skin makes him shiver, and he twists towards Even's heat unconsciously, laying his head on Even's twisting bicep.

Even slides his hand along Isak's side and thigh, bringing it up over his hip and fitting them together more tightly. Isak lets him, rests a hand on the sticky skin of Even's chest and tilts his face up. Their breathing slows as they lie together, and Isak can't look away from Even's bright eyes. His chest is both tight and bursting; nothing exists to him but them, this bed and the crinkles at the corner of Even's eyes.

"Are you staying?" Isak voice is rough, and much quieter than he intended. He feels his cheeks heat, but Even just leans forward and presses his lips to Isak's once, twice, three times before leaning back again. He closes his eyes, lets his temple press against Isak's hair.

"Of course."

Isak presses his smile into Even's skin.

 

_a thrill of hope the weary world rejoices  
for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn_

 

 

**fredag - 23:00**

In stark contrast to the last time he did this, Isak's hands are completely steady as he tugs Even's beanie off, unzips his coat and slides it and the hoodie down off Even's shoulders. There's nothing sexual about the moment at all; every touch is careful and soft. Isak is hyper aware of the way Even's body is drooping with exhaustion, of the way he's floundering a bit, but he figures as long as Even's safe and warm then he can figure the rest out in the morning.

Isak's heart is racing, and it's warm in his room but he's still shivering. He lays their jackets on the floor, and slight pressure on Even's shoulder gets him sitting on the edge of Isak's bed.

"We should get some sleep."

Even nods, and folds himself down on the mattress. Isak knows he wont be able to sleep at all, but he presses in close behind him, tugging the duvet over so it covers Even completely. He tucks his feet under the edge of the blanket, and his hands under the pillow, settling himself in to watch Even sleep.

He swallows against the lump in his throat that's been there since he skidded through the school gates. His stomach had felt full of lead as he'd looked over the empty bench, his breathing had picked up and his mind had skidded to a halt. He'd felt cold down to his bones until Even had come through the doors; and he isn't sure how he'd managed to remain standing at the  _relief_ of seeing him, right there in front of Isak.

There's a loud part of Isak's brain that wants to think over what could've happened if Isak hadn't gotten there in time; if he hadn't left the church, or seen his phone, or gone to the right place. It makes his eyes burn with tears so he shuts it off, packs it away with the hurt of Even leaving him and Sonja's words and the fear of being himself. He'll have to unpack it later; saw down the jagged edges of whatever they have between them until it's smooth and as whole as they can make it.

Even sleeps as the sky lightens, and Isak stays right there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Starving (Acoustic) - Hailee Steinfeld, Grey & Zedd.  
> Wild - Troye Sivan.  
> Two Men In Love - The Irrepressibles.  
> Thinking About You - Frank Ocean.  
> Oh Holy Night - traditional Christmas carol.
> 
> [title: vill = wild]


End file.
